1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device; in particular, to a flexible and touch-sensitive display device and a method for the same that is capable of minimizing accidental contact-induced malfunctions.
2. Description of Related Art
Portability has been a hot trend in the current development for electronic devices. However, the portability is often achieved at the expense of the size of a display screen of the electronic devices, which may not offer quality viewing experience.
Soft liquid crystal display technology was developed at least for the purpose of offering a solution to the above-mentioned problem.
Also, the touch-sensitive input technology has been widely incorporated into a variety of electronic devices so as to reduce the overall number of buttons configured on electronic devices, releasing more space for the placement of the display screen of a larger size.
In view of the aforementioned technologies, some conventional electronic devices have them utilized together. For example, a conventional electronic device is equipped with a flexible/foldable display panel providing a touch-sensitive input functions so that the size of the display screen is not compromised. Such electronic device, however, is subject to accidental contact-based inputs, which cause malfunctions on the part of the electronic device. For example, when the flexible display panel is in the process of being received, the flexible display panel itself may be in contact with other objects, which may generate the unintended contact-based inputs.